


Spiderman

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snape - Freeform, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suspects that Snape might be an animagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman

**Pairing:** Up for interpretation, could be none, could be Snarry  
 **File Size:** 36 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Lullaby"  
 **Artist:** The Cure  
 **Summary:** Harry suspects that Snape might be an animagus.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Spiderman](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Spiderman.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Spiderman on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt-dp1xeJDg) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/10/01/spiderman/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Spiderman.wmv)


End file.
